clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Coool31
---- Sorry to say, but theres no "Five Amulets". I created the amulets, hate to burst your bubble, but you are not a keeper. -- [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Im after hitting him with the car!']] 04:16, 8 March 2009 (UTC) ok :( ok but can i have superpowers to control fire earth water air and ice pls ps be coool Fix your grammar! Your grammar is HORRID! Proofread! --Zapwire 22:30, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :This is not the grammatical garden for preperation of young wits. Leave him alone on him grammar. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] 22:33, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :I'm sorry, but he really must fix his grammar. Also, you need to fix up links before you add them.-Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS 22:58, 30 March 2009 (UTC) thanks No. There can only be one successor for the ninjas, and that is Ninjahopper. Please do not change it.-Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS 00:43, 31 March 2009 (UTC) There is no need to delete this section.-Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS 00:46, 31 March 2009 (UTC) but Sensei's is my grandpa You never mentioned that. Sensei's successor is Ninjahopper-Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS 00:51, 31 March 2009 (UTC) You cannot say you are the successor of Sensei, but you can be in his family.-Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS 00:53, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Deal Tip Instead of click save and reediting, try clicking Preview to see what it looks like before you save. --Zapwire 15:30, 31 March 2009 (UTC) thanks DO NOT STEAL OTHERS IMAGES You used someone else's penguin on your page as you. I have removed the picture. And use the signature button to sign your posts. --Zapwire 21:47, 31 March 2009 (UTC) 1 i use to ware clothes like that 2 i dond have one a sig 3 fix my page --Coool31 19:17, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Your penguin's page was moved to Coool31, as it contains a character. You shouldn't use others images, take a picture of your penguin, and you can have a signature by clicking this: http://images.wikia.com/common/releases_200904.1/skins/common/images/button_sig.png button, click the image for the button to press. --Zapwire (talk) 20:06, 2 April 2009 (UTC) thanks Respones If you would like to reply to a user's message, click their "Talk" button beside their signature or anything that redirects you to their talk page! Example: User talk:Bad User. Also, I hope you have a goodilicious day at the CPFW! Have a great time! Sincerly, ----Alex001 User talk:Alex001 04:01, 4 April 2009 (UTC) i am not a noob and if i find out who calling ne a noob on the psa tempate i will well i wont say and dont test me --Coool31 19:36, 17 April 2009 (UTC) You are pretty new here, and the grammar, so that's why. --Zapwire (talk) 19:33, 17 April 2009 (UTC) yes but i have been a wiki memeber for a year --Coool31 19:36, 17 April 2009 (UTC) This wiki hasn't been here that long! And you're pretty new, Improve your grammar, and you may have a chance. --Zapwire (talk) 19:37, 17 April 2009 (UTC) on other wikis--Coool31 19:43, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Zapwire, stop harassing him over grammer. Tommy Bommy 19:45, 17 April 2009 (UTC) it is not my fault i go to a french school Dude, I am on your side, Cool. I was telling the other guy to cut it out. Tommy Bommy 19:55, 17 April 2009 (UTC) i know i was telling him that--Coool31 19:56, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Oh. Okay lol Tommy Bommy 19:58, 17 April 2009 (UTC) it is not your fault--Coool31 20:01, 17 April 2009 (UTC) i'll test you; you're a noob. :P Bugzy 01:00, 20 April 2009 (UTC) yes but i have been a wiki memeber for a year --Coool31 01:11, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Vous allez à une école française ? Pourquoi non venu au wiki français de fanon ? Monyeax 01:14, 20 April 2009 (UTC) je suis bilige et je na savait pas de ton wiki français de fanon--Coool31 01:21, 20 April 2009 (UTC) "I am bilige and I na knew no your French wiki of whalebone"? Do you speak Canadien French or France French? No offence. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] 01:25, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Canadien French none teken --Coool31 12:47, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Would you please stop allready! You're not Sensei's Grandson and you never will be. You even tried to make yourself the New Sensei. You can be close friends, but you can't be his Grandson. This is why people think you're a noob. I don't mean to be a offense, and I'm not trying to attack you, but please stop making edits people have told you not to do. Speeddasher no i am Sensei's Grandson --Coool31 13:50, 24 April 2009 (UTC) No you aren't, this is glorification, and your not Sensei's grandson, but can be really close friends. The admins (people you run this wiki) told you no. --Zapwire (talk - click me!) 13:55, 24 April 2009 (UTC) other way arond zap Listen Coool31, you're not Sensei's Grandson and you never will be! You're almost as bad as Mwa Mwa Penguins, because of what you continually do. Now if you don't stop this whole "I'm Sensei's grandson bow down to me" thing, then you face getting Strike 1. Speeddasher I AM BUSY ON OTHER WIKI LEAVE ME ALONE--Coool31 14:07, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Fine then, but if you put that you're Sensei's grandson on this wiki one more time, then I'll have to tell Turtleshroom, or Explorer. Speeddasher SACATASTIC AHHHH ANYWAYS IAN AT THE END OF MY PATICHENTS SO LET US MAKE A DEAL Fine then. You stop saying you're Sensei's grandson and I'll make sure you aren't a noob on the PSA Template. Speeddasher GOT IT --Coool31 14:27, 24 April 2009 (UTC) bad news bad news coool41 my younger bro joind darktan so lsp will be fight darktan-- ps join now Coool31 03:02, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Grammer Do yourself a favour and improve your grammer. I had to improve this and this, so just improve it or if you have good grammer learn how to use a computer. Or, your articles might (I'm not saying will) get deleated. --The Leader 11:04, 26 April 2009 (UTC) it is not my fault i go to a french school and only know grade 2 anglais gramer--Coool31 11:15, 26 April 2009 (UTC) If you go to French School, you might want to use the French Fanon Wiki. --The Leader 11:13, 26 April 2009 (UTC)\ look i do (rarly) Vote For Vote for my admin request here. Also, vote for Zapwire's, he deserves it. --The Leader 12:00, 26 April 2009 (UTC) worst news bad news coool41 my younger bro joind darktan so lsp will be fightign darktan an -- ps: join now Coool31 pss: i a robot arm with an Ω2 logo on it 03:02, 26 April 2009 (UTC)--Coool31 23:18, 28 April 2009 (UTC) i am SO MAD i am SO MAD I CANT EDIT ON MY OWN PAGES ;( It's usually because the wikia servers are having problems - it happens to everyone. I'll make a hero for the LSP for you. --Zapwire (talk - click me!) 19:31, 1 May 2009 (UTC) NO I GOT BLOKED PS THAKS Sorry I had to revert your edit about Coool41 leading the High Knights of Darkness. Sorry, he's one rank lower. --The Leader 12:22, 2 May 2009 (UTC) that is ok--Coool31 12:31, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Hello want to be friends? YES iCompetitions It must be a User Page, not a penguin page. Please change that. --'Idoreconise' (My Talk here!/Moja dyskusja tutaj!) 19:32, 13 May 2009 (UTC) but i use it it as my User Page--Coool31 19:35, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Don't the user page is for info about you, and the character is fotr the penguin. You can get to the user page by clicking your user name in the top-right. --'ZλPWIRE'The cake is a lie 19:50, 13 May 2009 (UTC) iCompetitions You are 4th in the competition. You lose. Thanks for participating. Participate in the next one, too! --'Idoreconise' (My Talk here!/Moja dyskusja tutaj!) 05:26, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Srry, Coool31 can't be Dot's husband. Same with Coool41; he can't be a greater minion. -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 16:59, 26 May 2009 (UTC) i never put him as greater minion (recently)_ Still, Dot can't be Coool31's wife. And for hells sake, put your replys on the other persons talk page. -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 17:05, 26 May 2009 (UTC) i am not a noob 2 if i find who call me a noob i will talk to THE BOB!!!!!!dandandaaaannn RE: Regarding Emmett You can't have a son if your 14 years old. Either call him your brother or build your age up to over 20. It's just impossible and wouldn't make sense. -- Ninjinian ''' ¤ If you were my friend you would click this! 15:25, 22 June 2009 (UTC) i have fix that --Coool31 15:26, 22 June 2009 (UTC) ''Grammer'' LOOK LEVE MY GRAMMER ALONE I KNOW ABOUT IT OK JUST TELL ME THE MISTAKES AND I WILL FIX THEM THANK YOU BE COOOL--Coool31 15:52, 24 June 2009 (UTC) RE: Yarr To tell you the truth, Yarr is a one-of-a-kind, and is a famous puffle. You can parody the name, Yarr. -- ¤ ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'''The Cookie Master, bow!]]) 14:58, 26 June 2009 (UTC) i Named my "REAL" red puffle yarr it is very communa lot of penguins do it so i used the name --Coool31 15:04, 26 June 2009 (UTC) By the way, you reply back on the user talk of the user who talked to you. You need a signature! -- ᄃӨӨӨᄂ31 ҂ Talk to me . . . . working on thyat--Coool31 16:10, 26 June 2009 (UTC) new Signature and it here it is --beCoool talk with the cooolmister 16:34, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Nice Sig Nice sig. -- Galattico Impero 12 Il Inquisitore parla 16:29, 26 June 2009 (UTC) thanks--beCoool talk with the cooolmister 16:34, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Hello Hello, Coool31. I noticed you put your character on Penguin University. You want your person to be smart, huh? There is a school that I made that is called Star Unversity, where penguin can go to school after they graduate Penguin University. You can put your person on the Star University, if you like.--[[User:Flystar55555|''Sensei]] Talk'' 17:47, 26 June 2009 (UTC) i c'ant i am here--beCoool talk with the cooolmister 17:50, 26 June 2009 (UTC) I recently heard they have come-to-you courses. They can come to HQ can make you smarter. --[[User:Zapwire|''' Zapwire']] Δ The dark side of the moon 12:16, 30 June 2009 (UTC) i have to keep the Super Penguins HQ Location '''Top Secret' AT ALL TIMES WE DOCK ON CP ONCE A MONTH TO RE SUPLY--beCoool talk with the cooolmister 14:29, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Tip For taking pitures of Cub Penguin, you don't needto use a camera. Just hit PrtSrc (PrintScreen) on your computer, open paint, and click Edit->Paste. (Edition->Coller in French) Then save and upload! --[[User:Zapwire|''' Zapwire']] Δ The dark side of the moon 19:17, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Tip For taking pitures of Cub Penguin, you don't needto use a camera. Just hit PrtSrc (PrintScreen) on your computer, open paint, and click Edit->Paste. (Edition->Coller in French) Then save and upload! --[[User:Zapwire|' Zapwire']] Δ The dark side of the moon 19:17, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...]]) ''View this template'' 01:03, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Promotion You have been promoted to rollback by majority vote... Congrats! '''Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 17:25, 1 August 2009 (UTC) new sig --beCoool talk with the cooolmister two rights make a left and two lefts make a right...right 23:48, September 7, 2009 (UTC) You're invited! If you can, please come to my B-Day on CP. If you can come please sign here if you can come. All the info to when it will be happening is on the page aswell. --Speeddasher RE: LSP Logo Your welcome. I just thought it needed a little bit of a "touch-up". I just love editing things! Anything else you need please tell me. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 16:54, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Meaning that you want me to do it.... Okay, but all I need are some pictures of them in their LSP outfits (if they have any. If they do then I'll need those.), or just their normal character pics. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 17:27, October 5, 2009 (UTC) So do you know which character is which X-Men? Tell me that, and I can try my best to put the suit they are based on. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 17:53, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Okay. I'll do that today if I can. If not, no later by the end of the week. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 20:03, October 5, 2009 (UTC) gah why am i blocked-- ᄃӨӨӨᄂ31 ҂ Talk to me talk to the superhero 16:39, October 16, 2009 (UTC) did breark a rule or waht tell me You mentioned resurrection in a video you uploaded. --Happyface (Just Say Hi) 23:33, October 16, 2009 (UTC) that is it A WORD A PUNI LITLE WORD THAT MEENS "THE RETUN" OR regeneration of the dead THAT IS IT GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR-- ᄃӨӨӨᄂ31 ҂ Talk to me talk to the superhero 23:50, October 16, 2009 (UTC) And... Why didn't you just put RETURN. I'm a fan of ItsSomeRandomGuy, but that title was inappropriate. --Happyface (Just Say Hi) 23:54, October 16, 2009 (UTC) NO IT WAS NOT-- ᄃӨӨӨᄂ31 ҂ Talk to me talk to the superhero 23:56, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Yes it was. Resurrection is a prime symbol of Christianity, and he abused it. It insulted me. For only Jesus and some other people that Jesus was friends with resurrected. --Happyface (Just Say Hi) 23:58, October 16, 2009 (UTC) no offence: I HATE MCDNALDS BUT I WOUT TRUST A MC DONALDS MENU BEFORE THE BIBLE(that is just me) -- ᄃӨӨӨᄂ31 ҂ Talk to me talk to the superhero 00:03, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Just wait, is 3 days. --Happyface (Just Say Hi) 00:08, October 17, 2009 (UTC) And please learn proper grammar. --Happyface (Just Say Hi) 00:08, October 17, 2009 (UTC) do you no why i edit this wiki it is to blow of steem or to relax i find it calming what am i gona do if i cant edit this wiki -- ᄃӨӨӨᄂ31 ҂ Talk to me talk to the superhero 00:12, October 17, 2009 (UTC) I have no idea what you just said. Seriously. --Happyface (Just Say Hi) 00:14, October 17, 2009 (UTC) What are you talking about!!! Jesus you are using the name of your lord in vain...As far as I am concernecd you just insulted me as I am an Atheist so any mention of this God non sense is highly insulting. I have to put up wiht your nonsense and you can't deal with the word Resurrection!!!!! Give me a break!!!! as far as your your knowledge of resurrection you may want to read up on it a little more here is a little info taken from Wikipedia "Resurrection of the dead Main article: Resurrection of the dead Christianity started as a religious movement within 1st-century Judaism, and it retains the 1st-century Jewish belief in the resurrection of the dead. Most Christian churches continue to uphold this belief: that there will be a general resurrection of the dead at "the end of time", as prophesied by Paul when he said, "...he hath appointed a day, in the which he will judge the world..." (Acts 17:31 KJV) and "...there shall be a resurrection of the dead, both of the just and unjust." (Acts 24:15 KJV). Most also teach that it is only as a result of the atoning work of Christ, by grace through faith, that people are spared eternal punishment as judgment for their sins. Belief in the resurrection of the dead, and Jesus Christ's role as judge of the dead, is codified in the Apostles' Creed, which is the fundamental creed of Christian baptismal faith. The Book of Revelation also makes many references about the Day of Judgment when the dead will be raised up. However, there are also many Christians who do not believe that individual consciousness continues after death, and a higher number who do not believe in a place or condition of eternal punisment for sins (hell)." Also please remember that I did not name the video it was uploaded from YouTube therefore maybe you should learn to take the word figuratively. I wrote this with the help of my mom who shares my belief. I was tought to respect other people's views of religion but you people push it a little too far. If I was offended every time I heard the name Jesus, many of you would be in trouble. So all I have to say is Take a Chill Pill. -- ᄃӨӨӨᄂ31 ҂ Talk to me talk to the superhero 02:27, October 18, 2009 (UTC) I would help you if I could, however last time I tried to do someting of the sort I nearly destroyed a wiki. 3 times. -- Sheepman!Wheeeeeee! 14:07, October 18, 2009 (UTC) lol-- ᄃӨӨӨᄂ31 ҂ Talk to me talk to the superhero 14:59, October 18, 2009 (UTC) You just copied that from a website...--Happyface (Just Say Hi) 15:53, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Obviously...did you not read the part where I wrote here is a little info taken from Wikipedia? Can't you come up with something better to say? Or will you hide behind the fictionnal story of your bible? I made an effort to include some passages from your bible in my response see Acts 17:31 KJV and Acts 24:15 KJV. At least I did my homework and learned about your beliefs maybe if you were as good as a religious person as you say you are you would have a little respect for my beliefs. -- ᄃӨӨӨᄂ31 ҂ Talk to me talk to the superhero 21:23, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Since you insulted a religion, I'll block you more. --Happyface (Just Say Hi) 01:18, October 19, 2009 (UTC) ::I don't see how he insulted it... Citcxirtcem 02:08, October 19, 2009 (UTC) what now why did you ban AGAIN i did nothing Wrong so What did i not do now happyface -- ᄃӨӨӨᄂ31 ҂ Talk to me talk to the superhero 21:31, October 19, 2009 (UTC) God non sense and Or will you hide behind the fictionnal story of your bible? or I have to put up wiht your nonsense and you can't deal with the word Resurrection!!!!!. How dare you. I am Christian and many users are. --Happyface (Just Say Hi) 23:16, October 19, 2009 (UTC) ::That's no more offensive then saying "Jesus loves you" Anyways, Coool31, you are unblocked. Anyways, I'd appreciate if you edited this. Read this article so you know what's against the rules. Citcxirtcem 02:27, October 20, 2009 (UTC) UCPFW parody name Would you rather be called Foool31, and your brother Droool41? Or are you just going to realize that this is making fun of the characters, not the users, and accept Droool? Citcxirtcem 22:11, October 24, 2009 (UTC) ps. Do you want me to edit Jerry? jerry ok if you want ps foool is way funner tain drool here's a newer picture of Jerry. Citcxirtcem 22:44, October 24, 2009 (UTC) coool but he has intenal teck but satill verry nice (it could be a prototipe) Wha? Why do you have your character information on your User page? You couldn't have met Agent Dot in EPF (she does not come out in the Club Penguin MMORPG) or have studied in CP school. Your character was, not you. You put things that you have done on the User page. you don't want to get blocked on your user page for one day, do you? --Chub 777 was here!( Talk to MAH) 05:08, November 7, 2009 (UTC) she is coming to cp in a mision do not reed this What I don’t get is that I can say << READER DISSGERTION IS ADVISED>> stuff like "there is no g*d" << READER DISSGERTION IS NOLONGER ADVISED>> when TS can say Jesus loves you... AND EACH TIME I READ IT I TAKE A SMALL PART OF OFFENCE WHY DID YOU REED THAT IT SAYED "do not read this" (joking) -- ᄃӨӨӨᄂ31 ҂ Talk to me talk to the superhero 14:53, January 4, 2010 (UTC)